Tangled in Mistletoe
by GeminiFaerie
Summary: Oneshot. This is a late Christmas story. Harry is trying to spy on Draco and gets caught in magical mistletoe...it will take more than a kiss to get him out of this mess. Dom DM/Sub HP slash dubcon rated M


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot (or lack there-of); Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

Warning: This story contains mature content and slash.

'What am I doing? It's almost midnight on Christmas Eve, and I'm wandering around the dungeons like an idiot!' the boy berated himself silently, 'I don't even know if he's still in the school; he may have decided to go home at the last minute since the last time I saw him was at lunch. I'm a moron to waste the Christmas Holiday like this.'

Harry Potter shook his head in despair, and finally conceded that maybe Hermione was right about his obsession with Malfoy. When Harry found out that his blonde-haired nemesis was staying at Hogwarts for the break, he decided to stay as well so that he could keep an eye on the sneaky Slytherin.  
>Just as he had been doing all year, Draco Malfoy continued to disappear at random moments throughout the day and he would be missing for hours, but Harry had been unable to figure out where he was going. He did, however, notice that Malfoy was always in his bed in the Head Boy's room come morning, so he decided to stake out the dungeons in his invisibility cloak and wait for him to show up. Harry had been wandering the dungeons since after supper, but there was still no sign of Malfoy, and the Gryffindor had no idea how to get into the Head Boy's room. Just as Harry was about to give up and return to the warmth of the tower he heard a scuffling noise down the hallway.<p>

Even though he was invisible, Harry ducked behind a suit of armor to make sure he was fully hidden and watched as Pansy Parkinson appeared in the gloomy torchlight. She walked up to the tapestry of a Silver dragon, and Harry heard her speak the password "Dragon Crystal"; before the Slytherin girl could enter, Harry stunned her and then cast a quick obliviate-silently thanking Sirius for teaching him the spell last year-before sending her back to the girls dorm with a memory of being attacked by Peeves, and then he slipped through the hidden door.

'Wow,' he thought, looking around the small sitting room, 'I can't believe I did it! Maybe if I look around I can find some clue about what Dr-Malfoy is up to. Hmm...where would he keep incriminating evidence? Maybe the bedroom...' He quickly crossed to the door on the other side of the room, which was made of some type of black wood and had the name "Draco Malfoy" inscribed in shining letters on a silver plaque. "Stupid Ponce," Harry muttered, taking off his invisibility cloak and folding it as he opened the door, "I'll bet his dad paid extra for him to aah!" He cried out, dropping his cloak and his wand as something wrapped around his ankles, tripping him, "What the-? Get off me!" He thrashed around, trying to get the vines off his legs, but they just tightened. Then, he felt more vines wrapped around his wrists and he was jerked to his feet, arms pulled taut above his head. He pulled at the bindings and continued to curse until a leaf plastered itself against his mouth, effectively muffling the sounds. Harry continued to struggle for a few moments, but he was wrapped up so tight that he eventually gave up.

'Maybe it's like Devil's Snare,' he thought hopefully, 'if I stop struggling, it might let me go.' He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slowly and naturally, trying to calm the beating of his heart. Harry was so focused on trying to relax that he didn't hear the door opening behind him, and so it wasn't until he heard the voice that he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Harry jerked in surprise at the amused drawl from behind him, "I set a trap to catch a snake, and in stumbles a lion; this is just too good to be true!" Malfoy circled around to face Harry and grinned maliciously.

'This is perfect,' Draco thought to himself gleefully, 'I thought I would catch Pansy in here again, but instead Potter fell into my trap. Maybe things are finally going my way; this is probably the best Christmas gift ever.'

"Do you know what this is?" He asked Potter, "It's enhanced mistletoe; instead of standing beneath it waiting for a kiss, the mistletoe traps you and doesn't let go until directed to by the cultivator; in this case me. This means that you, Potter, are at my mercy until I decide to let you go. Tell me, how did you get in here?" He brushed away the leaf covering Harry's mouth so the brunette could answer.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Potter growled, "Let me go!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Draco shook his head, fully enjoying himself, "You are in no position to make demands. I asked a simple question and I want an answer if you want to be let go." The brunette glared at him but answered,

"I saw Pansy getting ready to come in, so I stunned her, changed her memory, and sent her away so that I could sneak in."

"And why did you decide to sneak into my rooms?" Draco asked, "I suppose it's the same reason you've been following me all year?"

"I don't trust you Malfoy!" Potter spat out, "I know you're up to something; you're always sneaking around the school and disappearing; you don't get back to your rooms until early in the morning..."

"How do you know all that?" Draco demanded, "And how have you been following me without anyone seeing you...oh!" Draco exclaimed as he noticed a silvery cloak lying on the floor near the Gryffindor's feet, "An invisibility cloak; that explains so much." He leaned over to pick up the cloak and pocketed Potters' wand.

"Give that back, Malfoy!" Potter growled, "You have no right to put your slimy- mrph!" Whatever Potter was saying was cut off as Draco waved a hand and the leaf was covering his mouth again.

"Hmm," Draco mused, examining the cloak, "This is very good quality..."He turned his back on the angry Gryffindor and thought quickly.'I finally have Harry Potter at my mercy, but with just the mistle toe I can't accomplish much; the cloak, however seems to be very important to him...maybe even important enough to make him stirke a bargain? I've been so stressed lately; a little fun with the Gryffindor Golden Boy would no doubt help me relax. All I have to do is manipulate him a little...shouldn't be too hard.' He nodded to himself and then turned to face the fuming Gryffindor.

"Right," Draco began, "as I told you before, you are stuck in the mistletoe until I decide to release you; with it being Christmas it will be a while before anyone finds you. Now, I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here for too long, so I'll make you a deal. Are you listening to me Potter?" Said boy glared but nodded, and Draco smirked, feeling thrilled with his power. "Good, so it is five minutes until midnight; if you agree to do anything I say for the rest of the night I will release you at lunch time tomorrow. If you don't agree to this, I will simply move you to an abandoned part of the dungeons and leave you tangled up to be found by the staff." He waited patiently as Potter began struggling against the vines, apparently cursing him through his magical gag. After a few moments, Draco had enough and he stepped up to the brunette, grabbed a handful of hair and yanked until Potter stopped struggling and looked at him. "Do you want me to leave you in the hallway?" he asked, and Potter shook his head sullenly, "Then you agree to my terms?" The brunette continued to glare until Draco pulled on his hair again, and then he closed his eyes and slowly nodded. "Excellent," Draco purred, releasing his harsh grip to card his fingers gently through Potter's hair, "The magic I infused these vines in also prevents lying and enforces agreements made, which means you are mine," he whispered, licking the Gryffindor's ear and making him shudder, "Now, there's just one more thing; neither one of us can tell anyone about what happens in my rooms tonight, and that includes anything we discuss, agreed?" Potter nodded again and Draco grinned, pleased. 'I didn't even have to threaten with the cloak,' he mused, 'maybe I can use that as a bargaining chip later.' He moved his hand again and the leaf covering Potter's mouth moved out of the way.

"Who-what do you want from me Malfoy?" Potter demanded, although Draco was pleased to notice that he looked nervous.

"Well, for starters I think we should be on a first name basis for the next few hours," Draco replied as he stepped away and removed his robe, leaving him in a pair of grey slacks and a dark blue button up shirt, "After all, we're going to get very close tonight, _Harry_." He purred the other boys name and watched as a flush colored Po-no, Harry's cheeks, and the brunette gulped, "Now, I think you're a little overdressed for the evening." He ran his hand over Harry's broad shoulders and strong chest, feeling the muscles underneath the clothes. Harry was already dressed in his nightclothes, a pair of red satin pajamas with gold trim, and a pair of white-"Bunny slippers?" Draco asked, amused.

"Hermione gave them to me," Harry blushed an even darker shade of red, "They're warm, and have a silencing spell on them. Hey! What are you doing?" Harry protested as Draco began undoing the buttons on his pajamas.

"I told you; you're overdressed," Draco arched an eyebrow, "You agreed to do anything I say tonight, remember?" Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip, but he still looked uncomfortable, which was not what Draco wanted...at least not tonight; if things went according to plan, there would be plenty of opportunities to make Harry uncomfortable in the future. Abandoning the pajama top for now, he slipped the bulky glasses off the younger boys face and tossed them carelessly to the side and then cupped Harry's cheek with one hand and tangled the other hand in the brunette's hair, holding the other boy still as he leaned in for a kiss. Draco gently brushed his lips against Harry's a couple of times, and then licked the other boy's bottom lip. When he received no response, Draco tugged on his hair, causing Harry to gasp and Draco took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue in the other boy's mouth. When Harry tried to bite his tongue Draco just chuckled and gripped his hair more tightly, causing the Gryffindor to let out a small pained whimper, and Draco moaned at the sound. He tilted Harry's head back for a better angle and then proceeded to map out the other boys mouth with his tongue; he engaged Harry's tongue in a fierce battle and coaxed the other boys tongue into his own mouth so that he could suck on it. This made Harry moan and jerk his hips towards Draco, brushing their erections together, which was the reaction Draco was hoping for. With Harry's mind otherwise occupied, Draco slid his hand down from Harry's cheek and went back to work on the pajama top. When all the buttons were undone, he slid the shirt aside to reveal a tanned and toned chest; he pulled back from the kiss, smirking at Harry's whimper, and then began to trail wet, open mouthed kisses down the brunette's throat, reveling in the sounds his captive was making. He nibbled along Harry's collarbone, moving both of his hands to map out the hard planes of Harry's chest. One hand found Harry's nipple, while the other continued to trail across his stomach and then slid around so that he could cup the Gryffindor's ass, pressing their bodies close together. He rolled Harry's nipple between thumb and forefinger, causing the other boy to tremble, and the he pinched it harshly at the same time as he but down on Harry's collarbone.

"D-Draco!" Harry cried out, thrusting against the Slytherin, "Oh, Merlin!" Draco's mouth left his neck and the blonde licked and nibbled his way down Harry's chest, trying to draw as many different sounds from the brunette as possible. When his mouth found Harry's other nipple, the shorter boy bucked against him, whimpering, and Draco smirked against him, before moving back up to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Enjoying yourself, Harry?" He whispered against Harry's lips, biting down gently, "Or do you want me to stop?"

'Oh Merlin,' Harry thought, trying to get his mind-and body-back under control, 'Can't let him know how much he's affecting me...but it feels so good!' He moaned as Draco kissed his way to Harry's ear, sucking on the other boy's earlobe. Then the hand that was still tormenting his nipple moved to trail slowly down his chest, to his stomach and lower, stopping finally to cup his balls through the pajama bottoms, a barely-there touch that left Harry craving more.

"Well?" Draco whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Harry whispered his reply, and then whimpered when Draco dropped his hand and stepped away completely.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," the blonde smirked, "I asked if you want me to stop, Harry?" Harry closed his eyes against the tremors that silky voice caused, and Draco chuckled, moving in close again, "I'm still waiting on your answer, Harry."

"D-don't stop," Harry replied, even as he cursed himself for being so weak. He had never imagined letting Draco touch him in this manner, but now he found that not only did ne not want the other boy to stop, but he wanted him to go even further; his Gryffindor boldness made him want to fully embrace this experience. "Draco, I..." he trailed off, embarrassed and unsure what to say.

"You...what?" Draco purred, "Tell me what you want, Harry." He pressed brutal kiss to Harry's lips, taking his breath away. When he finally broke the kiss, Harry felt befuddled, and all he knew was that he wanted more.

"Please," He whispered, licking his lips and tilting his head back to look at Draco, "I...want you to taste me; I want you to kiss me until I can't breathe, until I can't think..."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Draco teased, "After all, Gryffindor's aren't known for their intelligence." Before Harry could make a reply, Draco pressed his lips to the Gryffindor's' and then pulled the other boy close, squeezing his ass and pressing their erections together. He rubbed against Harry, a slow controlled movement that had the brunette mewling into his mouth. "Do you want me to taste...all of you?" Draco breathed, and Harry nodded his head, whispering, "Please." Draco pressed their lips together again, and the pulled back, only to kiss, lick, and bite his way down Harry's neck, to his chest-pausing to bite at the sensitive nipples-and then down the flat planes of his stomach. He dipped his tongue briefly into the other boys' navel, and then continued further south, to lick Harry's erection through his pajama bottoms. Harry gasped and bucked as Draco continued to suck him through the cloth, before finally pulling back and whispering a wandless spell that left Harry completely naked.

"Draco!" Harry whimpered, shuddering from head to toe. The blonde looked up at him and grinned wickedly.

"Harry," he purred, "Look at me." When the green eyes were focused on him, he gave a slow, firm lick along the length of Harry's cock, "I want you to watch me suck you off; if you close your eyes I'll stop, understand?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Please don't stop!" Draco smirked again and then returned to his task. He grabbed Harry's erection with one hand, and licked it from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before repeating the action, then he pressed his tongue into the slit on top of his cock, tasting Harry's salty pre-cum. Draco covered the top of Harry's prick with his mouth and sucked hard, drawing a sexy moan from the other boy. After a few minutes, Draco removed his hand from the base of Harry's cock and cast a non-verbal, wandless cleansing spell which made Harry cry out at the unfamiliar sensation, and then he wordlessly summoned a tube of lubricant so that it would be at hand when he was ready for it. Once that was done, Draco took Harry's entire erection in his mouth, causing the brunette to buck forward, almost choking the Slytherin.

"That was very bad Harry," Draco admonished, pulling away, and giving Harry a sharp slap on the ass; he was surprised when the other boy moaned, and-judging by the wide-eyed expression on his face-Harry was also surprised to find he had enjoyed it. "So you like that eh?" Draco chuckled, "Hmm...we'll have to investigate this further, but first..."he snapped his fingers and the vines around Harry's ankles tightened, then moved to spread his legs apart, fully exposing him.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded, struggling against his bonds, "Draco!"

"Mmm," Draco hummed still kneeling in front of the Gryffindor, "I should have done this earlier; you look positively ravishing." He ran his hands up Harry's legs and around to cup his ass again, then he placed little kisses on Harry's thighs, making his way back to the brunette's erection. "Let's see if you can behave this time, hm?" Draco smirked, before engulfing the other boy's cock in his mouth. He alternated licking and sucking at Harry's cock, deep throating him and then moving back so only the head was in his mouth. Harry trembled, trying to buck into Draco's mouth but being held back by the vines, and he whimpered in frustration, as Draco brought him to the edge and then prevented him from coming.

"Please!" Harry whimpered, "Draco...oh Merlin! Don't stop! Need more! Please, please, please!" Draco smirked around his mouth full, and then he took Harry's full length into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. He watched as Harry's emerald eyes darkened with lust, and knew that the other boy was close. "Draco! Wait! I'm gonna-!" Draco held still as Harry came, swallowing until the other boy stilled. "Merlin, Draco!" Harry panted, "That was..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Draco smirked, wiping his mouth as he stood up, "Was that your first time?"

"Yes," Harry blushed, "I-Ginny and I never got that far, and then she helped me realize I wasn't into girls just before Christmas Hols, so I haven't really had the chance to-"

"Shh," Draco stopped his rambling, "You don't have to explain; I like knowing that I'm your first," he grinned wickedly and then leaned in to whisper against Harry's mouth, "and if I have my way, I'll be your only." Harry shivered as Draco kissed him, and he tasted himself on Draco, which surprisingly wasn't unpleasant. "Now, Harry," Draco whispered, "you remember how you almost choked me earlier?"

"I didn't mean to," Harry defended himself, "I-"He was interrupted by Draco pressing another kiss against his lips.

"Shh," Draco said, "You couldn't control yourself, so now..." he trailed off and moved away to walk behind Harry, "well, I think I need to teach you a lesson." He massaged Harry's butt cheeks, pulling them apart and then squeezing them together. "I saw the look on your face when I spanked you earlier, Harry and I know you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"No!" Harry protested, "You're crazy I-ah!" He cried out as Draco slapped his ass.

"Don't lie to me," Draco said, "Look; you're getting hard again already." He smacked Harry again, and the brunette moaned. "Now, as I said, it's time to teach you a lesson; you get ten spankings for moving without permission, and another ten for sneaking into my rooms."

"But-"

"Do you want more?" Draco interrupted his protestation, and Harry snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head, "Good," Draco said, "and since you're being such a good boy-"he ruffled the Gryffindor's hair and laughed when Harry growled at him, "I'll count those last two towards your total _punishment_." He lowered his voice to a sultry whisper and relished the way it made Harry shiver. "So, we're starting with...three!" He brought his hand down as he spoke, causing Harry to try and buck forwards. "Four!" He landed the next blow and then massaged Harry's ass, getting the Gryffindor to relax, before landing blows five and six in rapid succession. On the seventh smack Harry couldn't stop himself from crying out, and Draco admired the way his ass was turning red. The blonde landed the next three blows quickly, and Harry whimpered. "Halfway done now," Draco hummed, "and you are looking more delicious than ever." He walked around to face Harry, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Do you want me to stop spanking you Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered quickly, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Very well," Draco trailed his lips over Harry's cheeks and then down his neck, speaking in between the kisses and nips that were drawing moans from his captive, "I'll stop the punishment if-"he stopped speaking long enough to suck on Harry's neck, smirking in satisfaction when he left a large purple hickey.

"If...what?" Harry breathed, his emerald eyes unfocused as his blonde captor nibbled on his earlobe.

"If you beg me," Draco whispered in his ear, voice low and seductive, "beg me to fuck you."

"What?" Harry cried, jerking his head away to look at the blonde, "You are insane, Malfoy! There's no way I'm going to beg you for anything! And you are not going to fuck me!"

"Oh, but I am," Draco drawled in an amused voice, "since you refuse to beg, we'll finish out your punishment," he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and drew him in for a harsh kiss, leaving both of their lips bruised and swollen, "but you will beg for me before the night is over, Harry; I guarantee it. " He pressed another kiss to the brunette's lips before Harry had a chance to reply, and then quickly moved around behind him and started back in on the spankings. "Eleven!" he counted out, and Harry winced from the slap on his still-sore flesh, "Twelve!" Draco put more force behind these slaps, and Harry whimpered with each blow that landed. "Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!" The blonde smacked his ass three times in rapid succession, and Harry cried out, pulling at his bindings. "Ready to beg yet?" Draco asked, massaging the reddened butt cheeks and making harry wince at the sensation.

"Never!" Harry ground out between gritted teeth, "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction Malfoy!"

"Oh, but you already have," the blonde smirked, landing the next blow, "and it's Draco, remember Harry? Now, how many more do you have left?" Harry remained silent until Draco grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back, "I asked you a question, Harry."

"Umm...two?" Harry said, knowing full well that he was still owed four spankings, but hopeful that the Slytherin really had lost count.

"Wrong," Draco said, releasing his hair and smacking his ass again, "You had four left; three now." And he quickly landed the last three blows. Harry sagged in relief that it was over, but winced as Draco drew his nails across his reddened flesh. "Did you really lose count, or were you trying to trick me?" He gave a harsh pinch to Harry's ass, and the Gryffindor whimpered again.

"It was...I was hoping you lost count," Harry whispered helplessly, as Draco reached around and stroked Harry's hard length, pressing his own clothed erection against his captives abused flesh.

"That was very bad, Harry," the blonde whispered in his ear, "I guess twenty spankings weren't enough to teach you a lesson; maybe another twenty will-"

"No!" Harry cried out, "No more..."he gulped around a sudden lump in his throat, and forced the words out, "I-I'm sorry; please, no more." He closed his eyes in shame, but still relished the soft kisses against his neck and the slow stroking of his cock.

"Very good," Draco murmured against his skin, "Maybe you are learning, my stubborn lion; it's not the best begging I've ever heard, but it's a start." He trailed kisses up Harry's jaw, and smiled when the brunette turned his head and offered his lips in a kiss. Draco kept one hand on Harry's cock, and cupped his face with the other as he deepened the kiss. He moaned in pleasure when Harry bit his bottom lip and then soothed it with his tongue, and Draco increased the speed of his hand on Harry's cock.

"Please," Harry whispered against his lips, "Draco," he whimpered when the blonde took his hand away.

"Shh," Draco kissed him again, "Relax, Harry." He trailed his hands down Harry's side, kissing his way down the Gryffindor's spine as he knelt behind his captive; when he reached Harry's tailbone he bit down, drawing a strangled gasp from his captive. He soothed the abused skin with his tongue, smirking when he pulled back and saw a perfect imprint of his teeth on Harry's tanned skin. He picked up the tube of lubricant and squeezed some on his hand, making sure his fingers were well-coated.  
>"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry demanded shakily.<br>"Leaving my mark," Draco said matter-of-factly as he separated Harry's ass cheeks, "and now, I'm going to make you beg." Before Harry could reply, Draco trailed his finger down the brunettes' ass crack, before lightly tracing his hole. He reached between Harrys legs and cupped the other boys balls with his free had, rolling them gently as he breached the first ring of muscles with his index finger.  
>"Gah-Draco!" Harry cried, trying to move away from the invading finger, "That fucking hurts!"<br>"Just relax," Draco said, moving his hand up from Harrys cock to teasingly stroke the Gryffindor's erection, "Close your eyes and relax Harry." He waited until he felt Harry relax and then pressed his finger the rest of the way in. Harry tensed up again slightly, but quickly relaxed as Draco moved his finger in and out at a slow pace. "How's that?" Draco whispered as he slipped another finger in, "are you okay?"  
>"Yes," Harry replied, "It just feels...weird." He winced slightly as Draco began scissoring his fingers inside him.<br>"It will get better," Draco promised, "just wait." The blonde leaned forward to kiss the mark he had left on Harrys tailbone earlier, causing the other boy to shiver. He licked the imprint of his teeth before sucking on the already bruised skin.  
>"Draco," Harry moaned, "Please...more..."<br>"As you wish," Draco smirked and pushed a third finger in, drawing a pained gasp from Harry; the brunette bit his bottom lip and whimpered as Draco thrust his fingers in and out, searching for that one spot...  
>'Found it,' Draco thought triumphantly as Harry cried out in pleasure. He increased the pace, and Harry began whimpering.<br>"Draco! Oh, Merlin! Please don't stop!" He pulled against his bonds, trying to move his hips and increase the pace as Draco continued to slowly stroke his cock. "Al-almost!"  
>"Do you want to come?" Draco purred and Harry nodded. "Say it, Harry; beg me to fuck you senseless and make you come. No?" He raised an eyebrow as Harry shook his head. "You have two choices; either beg me, or I'll leave you here, like this, for the rest of the night." He released Harrys cock and slowly pulled his fingers out, "Do you want me to leave you like this? Hard and aching with no release?" He teased Harrys hole with the tip of his finger, "There's no one here except the two of us Harry; just say it for me." He thrust all three fingers back in, managing to hit the other boys prostrate, and Harry gave in.<br>"Please, Draco!" He whimpered, "Merlin, I need to feel you inside me! Fuck me, Draco!" He whined in displeasure as Draco once again pulled his fingers out and stood up. He heard Draco whisper something and suddenly found that his restraints had loosened, although he was still bound.  
>"Let's get a little more comfortable," Draco murmured, turning Harry around so that they were face to face he pressed their lips together and maneuvered them over to the bed where he pushed the brunette down onto his back. Once he landed on the bed Harry's restraints went taunt once more and he found himself bound to the bed, spread eagle. Somehow, being bound to the bed made Harry feel even more vulnerable and he felt his face heat up. "There, that's better," Draco said, as he removed his clothing; when he had removed the last article he bent over and picked the lube up off the floor. Harry watched entranced as Draco coated his thick member with the clear substance and had to bite back a moan at the thought of that cock buried in him. Draco noticed this, of course, and gave Harry a wicked smile as he climbed onto the bed between Harrys legs and stroked himself. "Do you want this Harry?" Draco teased, "Do you want to feel me deep inside you?"<br>"Yes!" Harry cried, "For Merlin's sake, Draco; stop teasing and fuck me already!" Draco glared at his captive and gave a sharp pinch to the inside of Harrys thigh, making the brunette cry out.  
>"I'm in charge here," he reminded the Gryffindor, "and I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." He tugged on Harry's legs and the vines around his ankles came free, allowing Draco to place them on his shoulders. The blonde positioned himself at Harry's entrance but didn't penetrate the other boy yet; instead he leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. Draco pressed the tip of his cock against Harry's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Harry whimpered from the pain and tried to turn his head away but Draco kissed him relentlessly and moved one of his hands between their bodies so he could stroke Harry's erection. When he felt the boy below him start to relax Draco pushed the rest of the way in and then held still, waiting for Harry to adjust. After a few minutes Harry lifted his hips and Draco broke the kiss to look at him.<br>"Move," Harry said, then quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to fuck me senseless?"  
>"Oh, I am," Draco gave him a lascivious smile and moved his hands to grip Harry's hips, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit comfortably for a month." He pulled out until just the tip of his penis was inside Harry and then smirked at his captive as he began making slow, shallow thrusts. Harry squirmed, trying to get Draco to give him more, but the blonde just continued at that slow pace until Harry was whimpering in frustration. "Who's in charge, Harry?" Draco asked.<br>"You are," Harry replied, "please, Draco-"  
>"And who's my little lion?" Harry glared at the Slytherin, but Draco simply smiled and thrust in deeper, hitting Harry's prostrate, "I expect an answer, Harry. Merlin! You're so tight! Now, who's...my...little...lion?" Draco thrust with each word making sure to hit Harry's prostate each time.<br>"I-I am," Harry replied, pulling at his restraints.  
>"You are...what, Harry?" Draco made his voice light and teasing, although he was fighting with himself not to just pound Harry into the bed; he needed to maintain control for just a little bit longer.<br>"I'm...your lion," Harry blushed, trying to meet Draco's thrusts, but Draco kept a tight grip on Harry's hips and the brunette knew it would probably leave a bruise. "Draco! Please...no more teasing!"  
>"Yes, you're my lion," Draco increased the speed of his thrusts, "My...mine...my Harry," he panted and sneaked a hand down to grip Harry's erection, "Say it! Say you're mine!" He stroked Harry's cock in time with his thrusts, and watched the brunettes eyes darken, "Say you're mine, Harry."<br>"I'm yours!" Harry cried, "I'm yours, Draco please!" Harry threw his head back and gripped his bonds so tight that his knuckles turned white, and Draco knew he was on the edge.  
>"Come for me, Harry," Draco said, "Come for me, my lion."<br>"Draco!" Harry called out, and then he was coming, bringing Draco along with him as his muscles clenched the blondes cock, and Draco called out "Harry!" As his vision went white, he continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm until he finally fell on top of Harry, twisting to the side a little so he wouldn't crush the other boy. The two lay there in silence for a few minutes trying to regain their breath.  
>"Wow, Draco!" Harry laughed shakily, "That was amazing!"<br>"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Draco smirked, "This was only the beginning; there's so much more I want to do to you tonight while you're still at my mercy."  
>"Well, can you get this mistletoe to let me go now?" Harry asked.<br>"How do I know you won't try to leave?" Draco countered, his grey eyes full of suspicion.  
>"For one thing I promised to stay," Harry replied, "and for another...well, let's just say you don't need the mistletoe to have me at your mercy." Harry blushed and looked away, waiting for the Slytherin to make fun of him.<br>"That's good to know," Draco said, and Harry could hear the smirk in his voice, "Harry, look at me." He cupped Harry's face with his hand and forced the brunette to look at him. "Harry...I like you too, do you think I would have done all this if I didn't like you? No, I would have just left you out in the hall for someone else to find." He watched as Harrys emerald eyes softened and the Gryffindor smiled at him.  
>"So...you like me and I like you," Harry began, "and where does that leave us?" Draco leaned forward and kissed his Gryffindor, a long, sweet kiss, before pulling back and giving him a sly grin.<br>"Well, Harry," he purred, "that leaves us on the bed in my room, with about fourteen hours until our agreement is over, and I'm not quite done with the mistletoe yet." Harry gulped at the look in his lovers eyes and then sighed to himself; this was going to be a long night...


End file.
